<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you ticklish? by artymiswritesfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974408">are you ticklish?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics'>artymiswritesfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling, a little bit of plot but for the most part not really, based on that one dono, its just, its platonic fuck you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tubbo doesn’t know if he’s ticklish. tommy finds out for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a tickle fic!! it’s 100% platonic and sfw, if you don’t like it then don’t read :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you ticklish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo hums in thought, tilting his head. “I don’t know.” Tommy gives him a weird look. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t!” Tubbo shrugs. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve been tickled, to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy goes quiet. “Can I?” He asks finally. “Tickle you, I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shrugs again. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy blinks, clearly not expecting him to agree so quickly. “Alright, uh, lay down.” He moves to position himself above Tubbo, resting his hands on his sides. “Just let me know if you want me to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O- okay,” Tubbo says, a few nervous butterflies beginning to flutter around. “You can go ahead— ah!” Tommy squeezes his sides and he bursts into laughter, instinctively reaching to grab the blond’s wrists before hesitating. He did agree to this, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are!” Tommy cheers, continuing to rapidly squeeze the smaller boy’s sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo leans his head back, giggles freely spilling out. “Whyhy do you—” He’s cut off with a hiccup, and his hand flies up to cover his mouth. “Why doho you cahahare soho much?” He tries again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s cheeks dust a light pink— why is he the one blushing?— and moves upwards to attack Tubbo’s ribs. “What about here?” He asks, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo squeals, kicking his legs uselessly. Tommy grins. “Bad spot, then?” Tubbo nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tubbo, I have a question,” Tommy says, lightening his touch to only skittering his fingers over the skin. “How many ribs do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo falls back into bubbly giggles. “Ihi- I don’t knohohow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t I count them for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo isn’t given a chance to respond before Tommy is digging in between his lower ribs. “One….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wahait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cahahan’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four— stop squirming so much! You made me lose count!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes widen as he realises. “Nonono </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” He breaks off with a squeal as Tommy starts over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes it to the seventh rib this time before he pushes Tommy’s hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighs. “Put your arms up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tommy grabs the boy’s wrists and places them over his head. “Put your arms up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo feels suddenly ten times more vulnerable. He can’t say he minds very much, though. It’s Tommy, and he feels safe with Tommy. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now keep them there.” Tommy immediately returns to counting, and Tubbo pulls his arms down for a second before he remembers and forces them to stay up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s extremely difficult, but Tubbo manages to stay still until Tommy’s finished. By the time it’s over, his face is bright red and he’s a mess of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did better than I expected, honestly,” Tommy tells him. “What if I did this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiggling fingers shoot up to his underarms. Tubbo isn’t expecting it or prepared, and he pulls his arms down quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nohoho! Tohohommy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy giggles along with him. “I’m trapped now! I’m stuck here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo frantically shakes his head. “Noho! Sohomewhehere else!” He pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go and I will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a lot of tries, Tubbo’s arms crashing down again every few seconds, but finally he manages to raise them up enough for Tommy to move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy slows to a stop, giving him a short break. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- yeheah,” Tubbo breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Tommy grins. “What about… are you ticklish here?” He scribbles at the brunet’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following shriek is enough of an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you are!” Tommy coos, forming his hands into claws. He vibrates his fingers into the skin, causing Tubbo to fall into hysterics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TohOHOMMY!” The boy cackles. “PLEHEHEHEASE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Tommy asks innocently, as if his best friend wasn’t a squirming, squealing mess beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>CAHAN’T</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy lightens up, just a bit, enough to allow Tubbo to properly speak. “One last thing. Have you ever had a raspberry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N- nohoho? Waitwait dOHON’T—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy ignores his protests, pushing his shirt up and leaning down to blow the biggest raspberry he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s laughter turns silent for a few seconds, sounding wheezy and strained when it returns. Tommy decides to have mercy, ceasing his attack and pulling his shirt down. Tubbo collapses, breathless, hiccup-filled laughter still falling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoholy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shihihit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I go too far?” Tommy is suddenly concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shakes his head. “No, it’s fihine, I just… that was a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we found out you’re ticklish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pushes himself up. “Why were you so obsessed with finding out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pauses, looking away and mumbling something under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your laugh!” Tommy admits, his face flushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo takes a moment to register the words before his face softens into a grin. “Aww, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He throws himself at the blond, wrapping his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Tommy grumbles. “Clingy bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pokes his side, about to respond when Tommy jolts away. They both stare at each other, eyes wide, although Tubbo’s expression quickly turns mischievous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I have a question for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ticklish?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one’s a bit shorter than the first bit so consider it more of a drabble i guess? also pretend this didn’t take me three months to finish lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not ticklish.”</p><p>They both know it’s a lie. Tubbo decides to play along anyway.</p><p>He shrugs, removing his hand from Tommy’s side. “Okay.” He doesn’t miss the slightly betrayed look that Tommy gives him.</p><p>“W- wait, what?”</p><p>Tubbo bites back a grin. “Well, why would I tickle someone who’s not ticklish?”</p><p>Tommy glares, though his red cheeks lessen the intimidating effect it would normally have. “You’re such a <em>dick</em>, you know?”</p><p>Tubbo laughs. “You could just ask, you know. Instead of provoking me.”</p><p>“I’m not <em>provoking</em>.”</p><p>Tubbo gives him a look.</p><p>Tommy sighs. “Could you— y- y’know.” Tubbo can see his confidence wavering. “Do… that?”</p><p>“Do <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“You’re <em>such</em> an asshole—”</p><p>He interrupts himself with a soft gasp before he closes his mouth tightly as Tubbo’s wiggling fingers make contact with his side.</p><p>“T- Tubbo,” he stammers, desperately trying not to laugh.</p><p>His friend chuckles. “You asked for this, man!”</p><p>“You fohorced me to—” Tommy begins, and then Tubbo’s fingers speed up and he can’t help but fall into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“I didn’t force you to do anything! You asked on your own!”</p><p>“Shuhut thehe fuhuhuck <em>uhuhup</em>!”</p><p>Tubbo pauses his attack for a moment, and Tommy is definitely <em>not</em> disappointed before he’s shoved onto his back and feels a weight settle on his waist, Tubbo pinning him similarly to how he’d had the brunet just a few minutes before. His friend wastes no time in slipping his fingers beneath the thin shirt and skittering his nails across the skin. Tommy squeaks before high-pitched, bubbly giggles begin spilling from his lips.</p><p>“Shihit!” he protests, covering his face with his hands. Tubbo only grins, moving downwards and poking at the area around his hips.</p><p>Tommy flinches away from every touch, his giggles growing frantic. “Dohon’t yohou <em>dahahare</em>.”</p><p>“What? Is this a <em>bad</em> spot?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy doesn’t have time to answer it before Tubbo rapidly, repeatedly begins squeezing his hips.</p><p>Tommy will forever deny the squeal that escapes him, but that’s exactly the noise he lets out. “FuhUHUHUCK!” he manages through his loud cackles, squirming even more than he already was. “NOHOT <em>THEHEHERE</em>!”</p><p>Tubbo’s voice is barely heard over Tommy’s laughter. “But I’ve only just started!”</p><p>“<em>STOHOHOP</em>!”</p><p>The word slips out without him realising, and he certainly doesn’t expect Tubbo to actually listen. It takes a few moments for Tommy to actually realise that it stopped, and a few more after that for him to recover from his after-giggles.</p><p>“Wh- whyhy’d you stop?” He asks, trying to keep his disappointment out of his tone. He’s pretty sure he failed.</p><p>“You told me to stop,” Tubbo says simply. “So I stopped. Unless you want me to keep going?”</p><p>Tommy’s face turns a brighter shade of red, and he nods.</p><p>“Use your words, man.”</p><p>“<em>Tubbo</em>.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“<em>Please</em> don’t make me ask again,” Tommy whines.</p><p>Tubbo laughs. “Okay, okay! I won’t!” He positions his fingers above the blond’s torso, but he hesitates. “You want me to keep going?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>Tubbo grins. “Good, because after what you did to <em>me</em>, we’re gonna be here for a <em>while</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>